doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dead of Night
"Dead of Night" is the third episode of the fourth series of Torchwood. Summary Washington, D.C., U.S.A. Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A. Background information Links and references Cast *John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) *Eve Myles (Gwen Cooper) *Mekhi Phifer (Rex Matheson) *Alexa Havins (Esther Drummond) *Kai Owen (Rhys Williams) *And Bill Pullman (Oswald Danes) Special Guest Starring *Lauren Ambrose (Jilly Kitzinger) *Arlene Tur (Vera Juarez) Guest Starring *Wayne Knight (Brian Friedkin) *Dillon Casey as Brad *Richard Gilliland as Congressman Morganthall Co-Starring *Tasha Ames as Carla *Thea Andrews as Local Reporter *Richard Augustine as George Sayer *Daryl Crittenden as Young Man *Mitchell Edmonds as Senior TV Anchor *Matt Eyde as Atlanta Cop *Mary Garripoli as Woman Tourist *Tedd Mattison as Phi-Corp Rep *Jason Medwin as Sunroof Screamer *George Murdock as Preacher *Brian Treitler as Dr. Murphy *Randa Walker as Candice Perlmutter *Maurice Webster as Cop *Michelle Wong as Nurse *David Youse as Dr. Rosenbloom Uncredited performers *Gigi Preston as Shelby Lewis *Unknown performers as **Andy Collier **Anwen Williams **Atlanta policeman **Georgian police escort Crew *Produced by Kelly A Manners *Created by Russell T Davies *Written by Jane Espenson *Directed by Billy Gierhart *Executive Producers - **Russell T Davies **Julie Gardner **Jane Tranter *Co-Executive Producer - Jane Espenson *Co-Executive Producer - Vlad Wolynetz *Associate Producer - Skip Schoolnik *Casting by John Frank Levery, CSA and Melanie Burgess *Director of Photography - Christopher Faloona *Production Designer - Gregory Melton *Edited by Michael N. Knue, A.C.E. *Unit Production Manager - Robert D. Nellans *First Assistant Director - Jefferson Kibbee *Second Assistant Director - Carla Bowen *Score by Murray Gold *Assistant Composer - Stu Kennedy *Costume Designer - Shawna Trpcic *Camera Operator - Jeff Greeley *Chief Lighting Technician - Don Mosley *Key Grip - Isaac Chee *Set Designer - Arthur Chadwick *Set Decorator - Natali Pope *Location Manager - Joe Akerman *Transportation Coordinator - Heath Culp *Construction Coordinator - Chris Forster *Key Make-Up Artist - Todd McIntosh *Key Hair Stylist - Susan Boyd *Science Advisor - John Sotos, M.D. *Property Master - Eric Bates *Production Accountant - Vince Robinette *Script Supervisor - Paula Hunziker *Production Sound Mixer - Julian Howarth *Assistant Editor - Sara Mineo *Production Executive - Shelley Stevens *Supervising Sound Editor - Walt Newman *Co-Supervisor - Ken Young *Music Editor - Tom Trafalski *Re-Recording Mixers - **Dan Hiland **Gary Rogers *Post Production Supervisor - Kenneth Requa *Special Make-Up FX by Greg Nicotero & Howard Berger *Computer Graphics by Twisted Media *Visual Effects by Lion Visual Effects, Inc. *Visual Effects Supervisor - Michael D. Leone *High Definition Post Production by Modern Videofilm, Inc. *Post Production Sound by Warner Bros. *Originally Developed and Produced by BBC Cymru Wales References 1906; 2010; 2011 3rd; 5th; 11th; 278; Acquainted with the Night; alien; antibiotic; Arlington; Arlington Police; Atlanta; Atlanta Police; Biafra; Bible; Boston; Boston (street); brain; Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives; Cabina, Susie; "captain"; car; Catholic; Central Intelligence Agency; China; cholera; cigarette; City General Hospital; City Hall, Washington, D.C.; Cleveland; coffee; Columbia; computer; contact lenses; contraceptive; crisps; Dallas; Davidson, Andy; Doctors Without Borders; Drummond, Sarah; Earth; emergency room; Europe; Federal Emergency Management Agency; Freeville Hotel; Frost, Robert; Garfield Building; gay; Georgia; Golden Gopher; gun; Hong Kong; Hotel Lindy; I-5; India; Internet; Johns Hopkins; Jones, Ianto; Langley; laptop; Lasker Prize; lemonade; Los Angeles; Mabel's Diner; medical doctor; medical panel; metanec; Metropolitan Fire and EMS; Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia; Miracle Day; mobile phone; morphic fields; Motel Glen Capri; murder; National Institutes of Health; New Delhi; North Street West; painkiller; Paraguay; pedophile; Peterfield, Lyn; PhiCorp; plague; pregnancy; prescription drug; Providence; Riverdale; scotch; section chief; sergeant; sex; Singapore; sobriety chip; Soulless; South Wales Police; Southwest; Swansea; spontaneous abortion; Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening; stroke; Supreme Court; SWAT; Tacoma; Torchwood Institute; Torchwood software; Torchwood team; telephone; television; Three Families; United Kingdom; United States; United States Congress; United States law enforcement; USB; vine; Virginia; virus; Washington, D.C.; Washington Dulles International Airport; White House; "World War Two" Additional references chicken; ChipyChips; Christ, Jesus; Christianity; financial market; God; Live Prime-Time News Channel; WVBS; WWCN News; WYUB Category:Torchwood episodes